


How Did We Get Here?

by whatcanwebelievein



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Polyamory, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcanwebelievein/pseuds/whatcanwebelievein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami reflects on how he and his Six boyfriends got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did We Get Here?

As he took a break from the three-on-four basketball game, Kagami looked at all of his boyfriends and thought back to how they ended up together like this.

Was it because of the adrenaline rush they got when they played basketball together, that they confused for attraction to each other?

Was it Kise's constant pestering, not taking no for an answer, that drove them to the point of insanity?

Was it the fear of Akashi that force them to submission?

Was it Murasakibara's childish behavior that drew them to want to take care of him?

Was it Aomine's loneliness and need for competition that caused them to rely and need each other?

Was it Midorima's hidden sweet actions that caused them to look closer at each other?

Or was it Kuroko who showed them who they used to be and brought them back together, including Kagami in their little reunion?

As they called him back into the game, he didn't know how they ended up like this, but he was glad it happened. He couldn’t imagine being without any of them and wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
